User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXVII
Name:Aristotle "Orbit" Stone Aliases:The Mad Scientist, Pseudo Scientist, Master, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Evil, Occupitation:Scientist,Mad Scientist, Motto:When Life Gives You Lemons, Construct A Crude Electrochemical Battery. Quotes: "Science Made Me God, Before I Was Ever A Man." "My Science Is The Science Of Tommorow." "`Impossible´ Is Not A Scientific Term" "Albert Was A Scientific Genius, Who Contributed To The World Of Science, But We Remember Him By His Fizzy Hair." "If A Is Perfection, Then A Equals X,Y And Z. Z Is Knowledge, Y Is Inner Peace And X Is Playfulness." "You´r Ego Is Just Like My Knowledge.... Ever Increasing." Gender:Male, Species:Geneticly Altered Human, Preferences:Asexual, Likes:DNA,Altering DNA,Clones,The Word "Meta", Dislikes:Fools,Stupidity,Warmth,Females, Hobbies:Inventing,Hacking,Evolving Lifeforms, Talents:Nanite Construction,Advanced Tech,Meta-Nanites,Nanite Manipulation,Nano-Active Blood,Mechanical Intuition, Powers:Intelligence Infinitum,Adophemia,Omnifabricating, Backstory:Orbit´s intellect is equal to Sebastian Milestorm himself. Orbit has always been an incredibly intellectual child, Orbit´s intellect has continuesly increased over the years, Orbit studied nanites during the 5 years he spent at college, he developed a neuro impant to control the nanites, after that he started masproducing nanites.When Orbit became 15 years old his intellect was unparalleled, he was even above Sebastian Milestorm, but that was not acceptable to Sebastian. So Sebastian sent assassins after Orbit, he ran and ran and ran, until he found a cave in the middle of nowhere, where he could live out his days and continue his expirements on cloning, genetic engineering,nanobots and all the other stuff, I cant really recall everything that Orbit is expirementing and testing so ill just leave it at "other stuff". Orbit first put his nanites to work, to start making a ground to start on, then Orbit buit the rooms and the halls, then he started creating the force field and camoflage generators. After that it was time to create the electromagnetic generators/energy generators, that are supposed to power the base, he did with little to no effort coming up with the blueprint/design. Later after making sure that everything worked ok, thats when he started making/creating his cloning facilities, and a little after that he got results namely Rebecka, who later became his assistant in expirements. She was instilled with great knowledge of medical and biological knowledge, she became a natural redhead after 3 weeks living outside the cocoon. It seems it happens with all the clones. Orbit later learned how to travel between planes of existence, which is the same time he met "Alex Minos" and offered him an army of clones, this also gave Orbit the opporotunity to test out his clones and how many and how fast he can make the clones. After that Orbit learnt the limits of the clonign facilities and enhanced them greatly, after that Orbit´s goal was to create the ultimate species/the Meta-Lifeform, which Orbit called Meta-Clone. The Meta-Clone project, was a project to create the ultimate lifeform, this was to create basicly a human A.K.A a clone that is so similiar to a human that is basicly a human, after 3 more years of research they did create the ultimate clone, and after 2 more years of genetic engineering she became the "Meta-Clone". Orbit later went on to try and duplicate this "Meta-Clone" and failed multiple times, he called her "Tiger". So instead of trying to recreate her, Orbit started making designs for something he called "L.S.U." (Limitless Storage Unit), it was a project to create a disk that could store almost a limitless amount of Weaponry,Items,Drugs,Food,Medicine or anything else you can think of. Orbit perfected this project and created a gigantic facility to store these "Dimensional Storage Disks". Gallery: ' yet_another_ice_cave_environment_by_blueroguevyse-d5ve4vy.jpg|The Cave. Before It Was Altered. enceladus_by_franklinchan-d7holte.jpg|Orbit´s Base Of Operations. Called "ORBIS". adrift___abduction_chamber_by_blueroguevyse-d3ecuq8.jpg|Main Control Room. This Is Where All The Circuits And Cables Lead. Rebecka.jpg|Rebecka. First Succesful Clone. isolated_system_by_blueroguevyse-d6uhefc.jpg|Electromagnetic Energy Generators. Eggspectations_by_BlueRogueVyse.jpg|The Meta-Clone. womb_by_phade01-d6dzbhp.jpg|Cloning Facility. storage_by_phade01-d6cpszx.jpg|L.S.U. Facility. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet